hobbesworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes Wiki:Wikia Code
Wikia Code has been created to keep this wiki safe and enjoyable for all. Wikia Code will explain how this wiki works, punishable offenses, and rules you must follow. Universal Terms Warning: An Admin will warn the member. If member gets another warning, treat as 1 offense on record. Recorded warnings will then be sent to 0. Standard Punishment: Counts as 1 offense on record. Great Punishment: Counts as 2 offenses on record. 2 Great Punishments will lead to a spot on the Surveillance list. 4 will lead to a spot on Under Jail list. Severe Punishment: Counts as 4 offenses on record and automatic Surveillance list placement for 2 months. Another one will lead to a spot on Under Jail list. Varying Punishment: If no offense, then warning is given. If 1-2 offenses are recorded, then a 1 day ban will be placed. 3-5 offenses will be grounds to put member on Surveillance list. 6-10 offenses will be an automatic Under Jail list placement. If there are 11 or more offenses, then member will be banned until further grounds can be decided. Surveillance list: Member is placed on Surveillance list. No offenses are recorded. Jail list: Member is placed on Jail list. No offenses are recorded. Ban: Member is banned permanently. Wikia Code Article 1 In this article, inappropriate language means cussing language, language that involves prejudice, or words that emotionally danger someone, whether censored or not. Inappropriate language is not tolerated and should not be added in wiki pages, or on talk pages at any time. Warnings will be given for a first and second offense. A standard punishment is given for further offenses. Article 2 In this article, spamming refers to placing spam, which is needless and often disruptive. Placing spam on a page or spamming is forbidden on this wiki. *A standard punishment is given for a first offense. *A Grand Punishment is given for a second offense. *Any further offenses will result in Grand Punishments. Article 3 This article states member rights on this wiki. Members have the right to: *Say their opinion without violating other parts of the Code. *Complain that they are framed for a violation they did not do. *Have privacy on their accounts. Any attempt to take away these rights will result in: *A Severe Punishment for the first offense. *Getting put on the jail list for the second through fourth offense. *The 5th offense will result in a permanent ban. Article 4 In this article, hacking refers to going into an account that is not of your possession with permission and doing undesired things on their account. Hacking is forbidden on this wiki. If a member is confirmed to hack an account: *They will be permanently banned. Also, a referral to authorities will be filed. An appeal will not be able to be filed for this offense. Article 5 This article states''' the right to file an appeal.' If a banned member or a member on the surveillance list wishes to end their punishment, an appeal may be filed. The appeal must consist of the following: *Username *List (Jail list, Ban list, Surveillance List) *A paragraph at least 4 sentences long explaining why to end their punishment. *An e-mail address to reply to and sent to the e-mail address below: (currently there is no e-mail address) A Head Administrator will read the appeal and will consider to end the punishment within a week. If the Head Administrator says yes, then the punishment will be canceled (any other punishments remain). If the Head Administrator sends a e-mail back, it will ask for on what grounds should the punishment be lifted on. A reply e-mail should be sent with terms. The Head Administrator will consider the terms and send his/her final decision. If the Head Administrator says no, then another appeal may not be filed for the same punishment. '''Appeals are not allowed to filed if the offense says it cannot be filed for this offense.' Article 6 This article states what should happen if the Head Administrator breaks the Code. The Head Administrator will be removed from duty after choosing a successor. The new H.A will have all rights to Head Administrator duties. After the Head Administrator gives the new H.A the power, he/she will be forced to permanently ban himself/herself. Article 7 This article states the Admins' rights to remove a Article from the Wikia Code. To remove a Article from the Wikia Code, all Admins must come on an agreement on whether to remove it or not. If the vote is tied, then the Article will not be removed. Article 8 states which Articles cannot be removed. Article 8 Articles 1-8 cannot be removed under any circumstance.